RWBY War of 2017
The RWBY War of 2017 was a conflict involving the sudden flooding of RWBY fans to iFunny and a couple of user groups. The war included the RWBY fandom, $WÅ, and the Holy Cabinet. The War occurred throughout March of 2017 and ended on the 21st. RWBY on iFunny RWBY is an anime produced by Rooster Teeth, an American production company. Fans of the show migrated from Tumblr to iFunny during early 2017. Quickly upon their arrival, controversy arose surrounding their influence on the app, which eventually initiated the war. Controversy As many shitposters and offensives have agreed for several years, iFunny is mainly a comedy oriented app. "iFunny is a comedy app. The sole reason it's labeled as an 'entertainment app' is because there's no 'comedy' category when publishing an app on a given appstore." ~CastratedNigNogs, $WÅ High Council Once fandoms started pouring in (especially DDLG and RWBY), groups started to form in order to either lessen or get rid of the fandoms. This is widely and inaccurately believed to be because their content isn't funny and therefore has no place on the app. It is known to many as "The cancer of iFunny". Not only is RWBY supposedly guilty of this, but also DDLG, MLP and other similar fandoms with a large presence on the app. Beginning of the War In early 2017, members of The Holy Cabinet detected large amounts of RWBY-based accounts being created, and eventually taking over Collective. On March 13, 2017, scouts of $WÅ were told of this, and quickly reported it to CastratedNigNogs. Castrated announced this on the Official $WÅ Discord, and members were told that at 10:00 PM EST of that night, there would be an attack. At around 6:00 PM that evening, small accounts of RWBY joined the Discord, attempting to negotiate. They were quickly turned down, being told that "They can negotiate after the first wave of the attack.". Within 15 minutes, the user Linux had an idea. If the user nonequation gave $WÅ her account, unchanged and no further changes on it, they'd stop the attack. nonequation and user Yang_Pandas agreed. 10 minutes after the account was claimed, users of $WÅ attempted to change the email and password of the account, and succeeded, only to find out a few minutes later that nonequation changed the account info. This prompted Castrated to carry out the attack. The raid time was postponed to midnight, at which then it would begin. The War On March 14, 2017, Lordb8r of $WÅ declared war on not only the #RWBY and #rubyrose tags, but also sent out a warning to the RWBY users, saying they'd be "nuked" on March 31, 2017. At first, about 13 accounts of $WÅ started spamming $WÅ-related propaganda on the targeted tags, and nuke targets were sent to CastratedNigNogs via Discord. About three days in, users of CATT joined the attack, as well as surviving members of The Holy Cabinet. (CATT soon turned on $WÅ because they raided the Polandball tag) On March 16, 2017, CastratedNigNogs, New leader of $WÅ, took over leadership of the war. He encouraged other users to shitpost in the targeted tags, as well as get members of $WÅ riled up. Some users even began tweeting @iFunnyChef on Twitter, talking about the current war. Eventually, members of the RWBY created a collective to end the war. They began deleting offensive comments, posting pro-RWBY propaganda, and emailing the mods and admins of iFunny. On March 20, 2017, multiple users who posted on the targeted tags belonging to $WÅ and The Holy Cabinet got banned, most notably CastratedNigNogs. On March 21, 2017, LordB8r got banned for the same reasons. Ironically, despite both Castrated and LordB8r consistently breaking the rules and guidelines, many members of $WÅ actually believed it was the RWBY fans who were breaking the rules. This led to a mass false belief that the staff of iFunny was corrupt, allowing fandoms and fetish accounts, but blocking those who post truly funny content. In reality, the staff took the side of the fandoms because the $WÅ were in fact violating the rules of the app. Aftermath of the War On March 21, 2017, it has been declared that the RWBY fandom won the war, making this the first actual loss in the history of $WÅ, with the Brazil War being a stalemate. In total, 53 accounts were banned from $WÅ, although there isn't an exact amount from CATT or The Holy Cabinet. It is believed that the only reason RWBY won was due to the corruption of mods and admins of iFunny. Another commonly-held belief is that the $WÅ were violating basic iFunny rules and were dealt with accordingly. This loss also caused CastratedNigNogs to take another hiatus from iFunny, although he returned a month after the raids. Category:Events